


Remember (RisaNeru)

by lethargicfeeling



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicfeeling/pseuds/lethargicfeeling
Summary: How their closeness started
Relationships: RisaNeru
Kudos: 7





	Remember (RisaNeru)

*flashback*

Risa felt her eyes sting as she cannot perform in the music video well. She's choking down her tears as she rushes inside their makeup room. Alone, she kept having deep breaths because she didn't want her emotions to get carried away. The door squeaked open revealing a girl just as her height.

"Risa, are you okay?" Neru checked up on her. She walked towards the girl who was on the verge of breaking down.

"It's fine, Neru-" Risa said but was surprised when Neru's hands held her face. Her face went red and was in confusion as to why she did it.

"You know..." Neru said as she carefully massaged, "If you don't wanna cry, all you have to do is relax your jaw." The soft touch of Neru calmed her down. "I learned this trick before, I hope it helps."

Risa was calm but dumbfounded. She wasn't expecting someone to do this to her.

"Feel better?" Neru asked. Risa blinked to reality and nodded her head in silence. Neru took her hand and rubbed circles as they both went out to shoot again.

\-----------

"Alright everyone, here are your scripts. The drama will be entitled "Tokuyama Daigoro wo Dare ga Koroshita ka? (Who Killed Tokuyama Daigoro?)"

As everyone read their papers, Risa realized how her role will be partnered up with Neru. She felt her face heat of embarrassment.

"Look, Risa! Your role is funny," Shida, her best friend elbowed her.

"Shut up," Risa coldly said then took a glance at Neru who was quietly analyzing the lines.

'I hope she's fine doing this with me.' Her thoughts said.

\------------------

"Neru and Risa, please properly practice your scenes," the director called out for the both of them.

The scene was a classroom scene wherein Risa needs to pull Neru and hug her. Risa was nervous because there was skinship.

"Well then, Risa. Are you ready?" Neru asked. Risa said yes but her hands were trembling.

"Let me see how you'll both execute this scene. Try and keep a straight face," their producer told them. Both of them nodded their heads, Risa swallowed the lump in her throat.

"...and, action!"

Risa pulled Neru's hand, her arms snaked their way up to her waist. Neru's back was facing her so she leaned in closer, her cheeks near Neru's cheeks. Her heart was beating fast, she blanked out. Neru faced her and pulled her behind a wall and pushed her with a kabedon. Neru's face was so close that she could feel her breath as she spoke her lines. Risa stared into Neru's eyes the whole time, she felt the time was still when their faces were close. She panicked, her pulse raced fast and looked away.

"...cut! Risa don't turn your gaze away from Neru. Remember that your character likes Neru here," the director reminded.

"I'm sorry," Risa apologized. She wanted to slap herself from the mistake she made.

"Don't worry, Risa." Neru touched her shoulder. "I forgot my lines too," and smiled widely. Risa smiled back at Neru, 'she truly is kind' she thought.

'Wait- what did she mean by forgetting her lines too?' she was about to ask Neru when the director was getting impatient so she forgot to bring up the subject.

Next scene that they were about to practice was very embarrassing for the Watanabe.

'I love you, Neru.'

'Thank you.'

She kept reading the lines but she felt the cringe crawling up her skin.

"What are you feeling?" Neru asked.

"...I don't know. I don't think I can say these words," Risa was hesitant.

"Hmm... try saying it to me casually now so you won't feel embarrassed later."

Risa felt her cheeks redden, she looked down and blinked her eyes away. "Uhm... are you sure? You're not weirded out?"

"Try me," Neru blankly dared.

Risa took a deep breath, "I lo- love you... Neru."

"Try saying it more natural and faster."

"I love... you, Neru."

"I'm not saying my line 'Thank you' until you say it naturally."

Risa sighed through her nose, "I love you, Neru."

"Say it softly to me."

"I... love you, Neru."

Neru just stared at her. Risa was getting frustrated because she can't say it naturally. Neru walked closer to her and held Risa's jaw, "Remember I taught you how to calm down using this." Neru drew circles on her cheek but this time, was staring right into her eyes. "Try saying it again this time, calm and natural."

Risa felt different than usual, she had a harder time to breathe when she's around. She took 2 deep breaths before looking again at Neru.

"I love you, Neru."

"........Thank you."

\---------------

*Present*

"Ricchan, Ricchan,"she enthusiastically called her from behind as they were practicing for their next live performance.

"Yes, Neru?" Risa turned to her while drinking from her water bottle.

Risa and Neru have been so close since the second single shoot, being partnered up for their drama developed a sense of comfort towards each other. Neru trusts Risa the most, she would spend time with her most. The way her eyes creak up every time they get eye contact when dancing. They would talk to each other every day at work or chat. Risa is very thankful to have Neru's presence beside her. Neru would lean her head on her shoulder and she lets her sleep. The way Neru's shampoo smelled soft and her skin of expensive perfume, they don't mind the skinship they give out to each other.

"Risa's all sweaty now," Neru teased.

"Well of course I am, and so are you. It's our first time performing with different centers," Risa chugged down the remaining water.

"Ricchan will be center." Neru pinched Risa's waist making the other girl contract. "I know you can do it."

Risa showed her a small grin on her face, "Neru will be there so of course I can do it."

Neru's face turned red and covered it with her hands, "Don't be like that." Risa chuckled at the sight and how shy Neru was.

"Oi, what are you talking about?" Fuuchan came along with members Mon and Ozeki. Neru just pointed her finger at Risa. "Risa, what did you do this time?" a speculating tone from Fuuchan.

"Nothing," she laughed. "By the way, good luck out there, Mon," she changed the subject.

"Shhh, I don't wanna think about it. It makes my stomach hurt." Mon took two bottles of water. "Who's the other one for?" Ozeki asked. "You already know who," Neru responded.

"Huh? Dani? Wasn't she giving you a cold treatment today?" Ozeki asked.

"You really think SHE will actually be cold to her when they share the same hotel room?" Risa sarcastically said.

"And what about it? Mon, what's that on your-" clueless Ozeki. "That's it," Fuuchan cut off. "No more tainting Ozeki's brain." Mon winked at Fuuchan and walked away.

Neru linked her arms with Risa's, "Complicated relationship between those two, huh?" she whispered beside Risa. "Mhm," Risa pouted at her.

\-----------

"Otsukaresamadeshita," Sugai said and bowed, the members followed after.

They were having the after party for a successful concert.

"RISA!!!" Neru called and jumped right into Risa, imitating Hiraishin. Risa caught her by surprise and almost stumbled. "Great job today!" Neru was a happy ball in her arms.

Risa laughed, "Thank you, Neru." She put Neru down but was still looking into her eyes. Neru leaned it by surprise and kissed Risa's cheeks. Neru jokingly touched Risa's nose tip because the other girl wasn't blinking and stared into space. "I knew you can do it." When Neru was about to leave, Risa pulled her arm and hugged her from behind. It felt like the TokuDare scene again.

"Thank you, Neru."

\--------------

It was raining hard, the rehearsals were cancelled due to terrible weather. Members living from far prefectures are all living in a single building but with different units. Neru and Risa promised to go for a meal after practices but they had to cancel.

A knock on Neru's door took her attention. As she opened it, she saw Risa wearing a jacket, drenched while holding two plastic bags.

"Ricchan?" she let her come inside. "Why are you out when it's pouring hard outside?"

Risa took off her shoes and jacket, "I promised you last time that I'll take you out for a meal but we can't go out so I brought them to you."

"Risa-" Neru can't believe that she went through all the trouble. "We can reschedule-"

"But I want to spend time with Neru-chan." Risa uses her nickname just to get her way out of trouble from Neru. She pouted and showed puppy eyes. Neru sighed, "You're so unfair with those eyes. Let's heat those up," she took the bags from Risa earning a childish hooray from her.

Risa bought 2 bowls of udon for them. She knows that it's their go-to food during cold weather. "How's the noodles, Neru?" Risa asked.

"You might just be my favorite person for this," Neru slurped her food.

"Really? I'm happy." The smile from Risa's eyes were so genuine. She was so happy to be with someone like Neru. She'll do anything for her friend.

"Ahhh I love Ricchan so much," Neru said as the noodles were really perfect. Risa was glad that Neru liked it. "I love Neru too."

\---------------

Their outside jobs multiplied making them interact less physically more. Risa kept checking her phone notifications from time to time during breaks in case Neru replies.

"Risa, they're calling us now," Pon called her. Risa quickly locked her phone and headed out for their photoshoot interview.

The days went by a blur, their busy lives interfering with each other. During the rehearsal, Neru was sitting on the floor, staring into space. Risa approached her, sat down on the floor and gave her a bottle of water.

"Tough dance routine upcoming. You okay there?" Risa asked, she can sense that something is wrong.

"I'm fine," Neru gave her a weak smile. Of course, Risa did not buy it.

"Hey," Risa touched Neru's shoulder. "You can tell me everything." Neru was hesitant and about to open her mouth when Takahiro-sensei called them out signalling that their break was done.

Neru quickly stood up and went back to her position. It was bugging Risa, 'what was Neru about to say'.

Everyone was heavily tired as they all went to their homes. Alone in bed, Risa kept staring at the ceiling above, trying to think about Neru's unusual self. Around 11 p.m., she received a message from Neru. She quickly bolted up and opened her message.

"Ricchan, let's meet outside."

Without any hesitations, Risa quickly took her coat and went outside the cold night. She saw Neru waiting by the sidewalk, playing with the pebbles. Neru saw Risa approaching and a wide smile plastered on her face. Risa stretched out her arms and Neru ran into her, jumping. Risa finds it cute to how they both can be childish in front of each other

"Ricchan, I missed you," Neru muffled in her chest.

"We just saw each other during rehearsals," Risa joked. "But I also missed you, Neru. Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Let's just walk to where our feet will bring us," Neru said and intertwined her fingers with Risa. The two did a lot of catching up. Risa can't help but lean a bit on Neru as they approached a park bench, no one was there. All the peace and quiet they can have was right here.

"Ricchan..."

Risa sat up straight, "What is it Neru?"

"You'll be the first one to know this. I've decided to leave the group."

Risa's ears were blaring from her words. "Leave like hiatus, right?" She took Neru's hands and held them softly.

"I want to graduate, Risa."

"But- but-" Risa couldn't think of any words as her tears fell nonstop. "Neru, why?"

"I want to do something that I can be proud of, on my own. I hope you understand, Risa." Neru's eyes were now stinging from tears.

Risa kept crying, it wasn't a silent cry. Neru hugged her tightly and Risa sobbed in her shoulder, her voice was being muffled by Neru's jacket.

"I hope you understand, Risa."

Risa's heart was in pain. But she knows that Neru wasn't happy, she wanted her to be happy. She grasped away from the hug and looked at Neru with swollen eyes. She genuinely smiled at her and nodded, "I want you to be happy, Neru."

The next month, Neru finally announced her graduation. Risa was devastated that she called in sick and skipped their rehearsals. She lay down in bed doing nothing but her eyes were freshly red from crying as she read the article over and over again.

\------------------------

It was Republic of Keyaki 2019, Neru wasn't participating in this event. She was watching from the crowd together with the Tsuchida, Sawabe, and Hinata girls. She enjoyed the view and realized how amazing Keyaki is. Risa went to a tower holding a hose. She tried to find Neru in the crowd, when she saw her, she maxed out the power strength of the hose and sprayed it all over Neru's section. They were drenched in water and she saw how the Hinatazaka members screamed and enjoyed it. Neru laughed with them and stuck her tongue out at Risa for being childish. Risa waved her hand at them and chuckled, running back to the main stage.

\----------------------

Neru's graduation ceremony came and she saw how the crowd loves Neru so much. She truly is the definition of an idol. Risa couldn't help but cry as the Keyaki members finally gave Neru a photo album consisting of their memories with her. Risa hid herself behind Rika, she didn't want to be seen crying, not in front of the members.

\---------------------

It was the day of Neru's final KeyaKake segment. She'll give messages to each member that she's spent time with. Back at the dressing room, the other members have left to take their seats. Risa was stuck alone inside, not ready to come out. She was on the verge of crying when someone knocked on the door revealing Neru.

"Ricchan, you're still here."

Risa's tears quickly escape just from seeing Neru, she remembers that it's her final day as a Keyaki member. Her heart ached just by remembering the time when Neru told her about it.

"Ricchan, don't cry," Neru hugged her but it just made Risa cry harder. Neru was patting her head and cooing soft hushes in her ear. Neru ungrasped and held both of Risa's jaws. "Remember when I first taught you this?" she said and massaged it. "Relax your jaw, Risa." Risa did what she was told and it helped her calm a lot. "Feel better?" Neru asked and Risa just nodded.

"Let's go out now-" Neru was about to go when Risa pulled her hand and hugged her from behind. Neru was shocked and couldn't move.

"I love you, Neru." Risa softly said.

Neru faced to look at her, eyes were already watery. "I love you too, Risa."


End file.
